


Besoin de réconfort

by MaevaCerise



Series: La Ficothèque Ardente : Saint Valentin 2017 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficothèque Ardente, Le juke-box de la Saint Valentin, réconfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Hélène rentre à la maison au bord des larmes et Lise tente de la réconforter au mieux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> Voici une petite histoire courte rédigée dans le cadre du Juke-box de la Saint Valentin sur la Ficothèque Ardente, ensemble de défis d'écriture en musique sur des chansons proposées. Il s'agit ici du couple d'Hélène et Lise et la chanson choisie est : Eurythmics - Miracle Of Love.  
> Voilà voilà !  
> Bonne lecture !

Lise est inquiète du retard de sa compagne. Celle-ci aurait dû être rentré depuis une bonne heure et pourtant. Ah enfin la voilà, Lise entend la porte claquer. Elle regarde la table mise et a un sourire satisfait. Il ne lui restera qu'à faire réchauffer le repas commandé chez le traiteur. Elle va ensuite rejoindre Hélène qui est allée directement dans leur chambre. Sa bien aimée, dos à elle, est en train de se déshabiller. La manière dont elle jette énervée sa robe et ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce est un indice flagrant. Sa coquette doit être au plus en colère et blessée.

Lise s'avance dans la pièce et la retourne pour découvrir des yeux rougis. Hélène lui offre un sourire, mais elle sait si mal lui mentir. Il est facile de deviner la peine et les larmes qu'elle essaie encore de retenir. Lise lui a pourtant déjà enjoint plusieurs fois de simplement tout lui dire mais Hélène est si têtue, à tenter de se protéger et de la préserver de sa famille. Des imbéciles incapables de comprendre et d'accepter leur propre fille. Des lâches qui veulent qu'elle se conforme à une image, à ce que la bonne société voudrait. Hélène ne se sent visiblement pas le courage d'en parler et si ça ne tenait qu'à Lise, la famille de sa compagne n'aurait même pas le droit de les approcher, car elle se doute que cela doit de nouveau venir d'eux ou de leurs proches. C'est aussi une des causes de dispute entre elles, mais cette fois-ci des mesures devront être prises. Hélène croit encore que sa famille vont finir par les accepter et tente désespérément de continuer à se faire aimer d'eux. Mais ses parents ne veulent que l'obliger à rentrer dans leur vision du droit chemin et sont d'un entêtement monstre.

Lise soupire et attire Hélène à elle. Son amour se coule aussitôt dans ses bras, s’agrippant à elle. Lise est à la fois le refuge et le soutien de celle qu'elle aime néanmoins elle voudrait tant parfois pouvoir lui épargner toutes ses peines. Hélène lui est si précieuse. Les paroles d'une musique écouter récemment lui revienne à l'esprit... Elle la met de côté et se recentre sur sa compagne en se demandant ce qu'on a bien pu lui dire ou lui faire. Hélène est si sensible. Tenter d'en apprendre plus à chaud ne servira à rien, alors Lise décide de laisser la discussion sérieuse pour plus tard. Le repas pouvant attendre, elles se blottissent l'une sur l'autre à l'intérieur de leur lit. Lise lui caresse lentement le dos et la tient serrée contre elle et lui susurre des mots réconfortants, des mots d'amours et d'encouragements.

Elle la laisse se calmer et évacuer sa peine et finit par siffloter les paroles de la chanson d'Euythmics - Miracle Of Love. En reconnaissant le refrain, sa belle glousse, amusée par le message d'amour si peu subtile. Lise lève les yeux au ciel mais ne peut s'empêcher d'être attendrie par la précieuse jeune femme dans ses bras. Hélène gigote doucement et se redresse pour lui voler un baiser... puis l'autre. Lorsqu'Hélène lui réclame plus, Lise n'a ni l'envie, ni le courage de lui dire non. Au fil des caresses qui transforment le réconfort en désir, Lise rappelle encore à son aimée qu'elle n'est pas seule au coeur de l'adversité. Elles se relèvent toutes les deux. Lise dégrafe le soutien d'Hélène et effleure de ses lèvres les pointes dressées. Hélène galère sur les boutons de sa chemise alors Lise amusée finit par l'ôter elle-même et enlève son pantalon au passage. Une fois toutes les deux nues, elles se retrouvent peau contre peau tandis que le plaisir les consume. Elles s'embrassent, caressent chaque centimètre de peau et s'aiment intimement . Le temps des confidences arrivera bien après.


End file.
